Practice
by GreatSnapper
Summary: Uiharu invites Mikoto over to help her practice, but it seems the two have a rather different understanding of just what that entails. Rated M for happenings.


A/N: Mind the rating, if you please.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thanks for coming, Misaka-san."<p>

"Hey, no problem." Mikoto closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, walking into the small apartment and setting her things down. "I'm actually sort of surprised you asked me over. I didn't think you had any real interest in something like this."

Kazari flushed slightly. "W-well, it's not that I don't have any interest in it, it's just, I don't know who I should ask about this sort of thing. I mean, it's sort of embarrassing, and I don't really feel like I would be comfortable asking a stranger for help."

"Ah, I get it, I get it." Mikoto smiled, tapping her chin. "I guess you're worried Saten-san would tease you if she found out, huh?"

"Maybe a little," Kazari admitted. "I know she wouldn't mean it, but I'd rather keep it a secret for now. I think I'd feel more comfortable that way."

Mikoto nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well in that case, I'm flattered that you thought of me. It's nice to know you think of me as enough of a friend to ask about something like this."

"Of course!" Kazari clapped her hands over her mouth, flushing after her little outburst. "T-that is to say, I know you're very skilled, Misaka-san, and you're so dependable. I knew I could count on you to help me out."

Mikoto's cheeks took on a touch of color at Kazari's praise. "Y-yeah? Then I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Misaka-san!"

"It's nothing, really." Mikoto waved off Kazari's thanks. There was a beat of expectant silence, before Mikoto opened the case she had brought with her. "Well then, shall we get started?"

"Yes!"

With a smile, Mikoto pulled the violin from its case and handed it to Kazari, who gingerly accepted the instrument with a look of awe on her face. The two girls stood, and Mikoto took her position behind Kazari. "Alright, now adjust your grip. Do you remember how I showed you before?"

Kazari fumbled with the instrument, trying to remember the grip that Mikoto had demonstrated to her once before. "I-I think so. Like this?" She held the instrument awkwardly, and Mikoto chuckled.

"Close, but not quite." She reached around Kazari, gently taking hold of her slim wrists, fingers brushing against her soft skin and shifting her grip ever so slightly. "There, that's better. Keep your fingers like that, Uiharu-san. Don't grip it too tightly, just enough to make sure you won't drop it. The trick is to guide the bow over the strings. Pull it, don't push. That's how you'll get the best sound."

Kazari nodded. "Like this?" She pulled on the bow, and a jagged, warbling screech filled the air. She was so surprised she nearly lost her grip on the instrument. Mikoto's fingers tightened ever so slightly, and she felt the other girl's body press against her back. "S-sorry!"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Mikoto's tone was light, amused, and her breath tickled Kazari's ear. She gave an involuntary shudder as strong, confident hands guided her own back into position. "I never expected you to get it on the first try. Everyone makes mistakes when they start out. It took me four tries before I could hold the note without making it do that."

"R-really?"

"Yep, so don't worry so much. You're doing great." Mikoto shifted, and Kazari could feel the other girl's chin resting against her shoulder. She caught a whiff of floral shampoo, and felt the silky smooth texture Of Mikoto's hair against her cheek. "Come on, let's give it another try. I'll even help you this time."

Kazari simply nodded, trying to fight off the growing cobwebs in her head. Mikoto had never been this close to her before, and it was becoming hard for her to focus. She gave her head a gentle shake, trying to restore some clarity. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Mikoto's hands once again closed gently over her own, and she let out a small sigh.

"Ready? One, two, three." Mikoto pulled and Kazari mimicked the motion. This time, the sound was much clearer, and Kazari felt a swell of pride in her chest.

"We did it!"

Mikoto leaned forward, giving kazari a grin. "There, you see? You can do it, Uiharu-san. You'll get this down in no time." The hands once again retreated. "Why don't you try on your own this time?"

"Y-yes, I'll do my best." She set her fingers just has Mikoto had shown her, and, keeping her advice in mind, pulled the bow. Instead of the harsh, hesitant sound she had gotten the first time, she instead was rewarded with a steady, if slightly soft, note.

"Perfect!" Mikoto said with smile. "Just keep doing that until you get it down."

Kazari nodded, resuming her form and trying again. She expected Mikoto to pull away, but instead the older girl seemed content to stay there, pressed against her. The warmth coming off of Mikoto was starting to seep through their uniforms, and Kazari felt her heart beating slightly faster from Mikoto's close proximity.

Halfway through another attempt, something tickled along her sides, and Kazari gave a squeak, the note rending the air as she pulled the bow violently across the strings.

"M-Misaka-san?"

"That won't do, Uiharu-san." Mikoto gave Kazari a stern look. "You need to stay focused or you'll lose your grip on the sound. The violin is all about focus. I know you have what it takes, so show me you can do it. Try again."

"O-okay, I'll try again." Kazari took a shuddering breath and tried to ignore the feeling of fingers tracing up her sides. The gentle tickling sensation grew as Mikoto's fingers danced over her uniform, but Kazari ignored it, instead focusing on the task at hand. She tried again, and despite the fingers exploring her sides, she managed another near perfect note."

"Good job, Uiharu-san," Mikoto's voice was softer, quieter, merely inches from her ear, and Kazari couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. The tickling sensation disappeared for a moment, Mikoto's fingers guiding her own into a new position."This one's a little trickier. Why don't you give it a try?"

Kazari didn't respond, simply obeying the instructions as the fingers returned to torment her. They danced around her body, until they worked their way to her stomach. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to ignore the gentle prodding. After a moment, the feeling disappeared, only to be replaced as she felt something cool against the bare flesh of her stomach. The sudden skin contact elicited a shuddering gasp from her, but Kazari kept her eyes closed, doing her best to make each note as clear and strong as she could.

"That's it, keep your focus. Don't let anything distract you. I know you have what it takes, so keep at it."

The fingers traced light circles over her skin, teasing around her belly button and finding all the little spots that made her twitch and tingle. Her muscles contracted in response to a particularly ticklish spot being teased, and Kazari nearly lost control. She held firm though, even as the fingers traced up, further and further, until she felt something tracing along the underside of her breast.

"H-how is this, M-Misaka-san?" It was hard for her to form the question, let alone speak it. All of her energy was going into maintaining her concentration on the instrument in her hands. The same could be said of Mikoto, who took a moment to reply.

"Uiharu-san, you're a natural. If I'm not careful, you'll be better than me."

The flattery was enough to make Kazari blush an even deeper shade of red. "T-thank you, Misaka-san."

Cool fingers raked down her stomach, the nails pressing in just hard enough to leave trails of pink on pale flesh. Kazari shivered, goosebumps appearing on her arms as she held the violin lightly in her hands, struggling to try and resume her practice. Mikoto made no comment, seemingly content to let Kazari struggle to regain her composure.

Any chance Kazari might have had of that disappeared when she felt something warm and wet against her neck.

"Ah! M-Misaka-san!" Her body trembled, but she made no move to pull away. Mikoto was silent moving slowly up Kazari's neck until she reached her ear. With great care, she began to nibble on the exposed earlobe, a stray lock of black hair tickling her nose. Kazari had been attempting to maintain her grip on the borrowed instrument, but the moment she felt those teeth on her ear, the moment Mikoto's hot breath began tickling her neck, she lost all pretext of even trying to play, and the instrument began to slip through her fingers.

Before Kazari even realized they were missing, Mikoto's hands darted around her and swiped the bow and violin from her slackening grip. Just like that, their bodies were apart, and Kazari found herself feeling empty and disappointed. "M...Misaka-san?"

"Sorry about that, Uiahru-san." Mikoto chuckled, quickly putting the instrument back in its case. "I guess I wasn't being a very good teacher."

"No!" Kazari blushed, and Mikoto raised an eyebrow, surprised by the uncharacteristic behavior of her shy friend.

For a moment, Kazari wasn't sure what she should say. Certainly the lesson had taken an unexpected turn, but… she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it. And there was a rather vocal part of her that wanted more. "Y-you're a great teacher, Misaka-san. Do you… do you think you can keep teaching me?"

Mikoto's look of surprise quickly morphed into a smile that sent butterflies dancing through Kazari's stomach. "I guess we don't have to end just yet." She crossed her arms, staring off as though in thought before snapping her fingers. "Alright, well then how about we try this next?"

Before Kazari could ask what Mikoto meant by that, the girl was in front of her, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. This close together, Kazari was made very aware of the difference in height. She had to tilt her head back to meet Mikoto's eyes, eyes that seemed to be smiling down at her as the space between them disappeared.

When Mikoto's lips pressed against her own, Kazari felt as though she might melt. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands rested loosely on Mikoto's hips. Something tickled against her lips, and without thinking she parted them, allowing Mikoto's tongue to slide into her mouth. Her whole body shook with uncertainty and delight, Mikoto's tongue seeking out her own. The world seemed to spin around her, and by the time Mikoto pulled away Kazari was panting for breath, her eyelids heavy and her cheeks flushed a deep red. It took her a moment to realize they were now on the floor, Mikoto leaning over her and wearing an expression Kazari had never seen on her before.

She took a moment to regain her breath, watching as Mikoto did the same. For several long moments, they simply stared at each other. Kazari could see a storm building behind Mikoto's light brown eyes, but there was a trace of uncertainty there as well. Kazari wasn't certain she really knew what was going on, but she felt a heat growing in her body that she had only ever felt inklings of before. It was strange, and a little frightening, but she really didn't want it to stop just yet.

"Misaka… san?"

Mikoto blinked, and her eyes cleared. Her cheeks took on color until soon they matched Kazari's in hue. "Sorry, Uiharu-san." A nervous chuckle escaped the girl looming over her, and Kazari noticed for the first time that the hands pinning her to the floor were shaking. "I'm really not a good teacher, am I? To be honest, I don't have enough experience with this to teach anybody. But… you know, I really did want to try this with you." She laughed, shaking her head. "It's weird, right? I mean, we've never talked about anything like this before. I bet you didn't even know I thought about you like that, did you?"

Kazari was silent, unsure whether Mikoto was expecting an answer or not. She said nothing, but she didn't move either. Finally, Mikoto continued, her features taking on an intensity that sent shivers up Kazari's spine.

"So… I'm going to ask you then. Do you want me to stop? If you tell me to, I will. All you have to say is "Please stop" and I will. I can leave, or we can pretend it never happened." She leaned forward, until their faces were mere inches apart. "So. Do you want me to?"

It was a question Kazari had never expected to hear, especially not from Mikoto. But in that moment, she knew what her answer was. She leaned forward, closing the distance between them and ignoring Mikoto's widening eyes. She pushed her lips against Mikoto's holding the kiss until she was sure she had gotten her point across, and then pulled away.

"Um… maybe it's strange of me to say this, Misaka-san, but I'm actually flattered that you would want to do this with me. I… I've always really looked up to you." She averted her gaze, unable to meet Mikoto's eyes. "So, let's keep going, okay?"

When she finally was able to turn her eyes back to Mikoto, Kazari's heart leapt at the sight that greeted her. Mikoto was smiling a broad, toothy smile. A hand snaked up and plucked the flowers from Kazari's head, tossing the ornament aside before beginning to stroke through her silky black hair. "I got it, Uiharu-san. Let's keep going." Mikoto blinked, then smiled. "Hey, um, maybe this is a little weird, but… do you think you could call me Mikoto?"

Kazari was taken aback. "Eh? A-are you sure?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yeah. No one uses my given name. Kuroko is probably the person I'm closest to, and even she just calls me "Onee-sama" all the time. So please, can you do that for me?"

It wasn't that strange of a request, not really. But Kazari found herself nearly in tears. She had looked up to Mikoto since before they even met, and ever since she had started to really get to know her, her admiration had only grown. To have her ask such a thing of her was something she had only ever dreamed of.

"Of course." She returned Mikoto's smile. "But you have to call me Kazari, okay?"

"Deal. Now, shall we get back to it, Kazari?" Mikoto's thumbs hooked under the hem of Kazari's shirt, slowly dragging it up, revealing the pale skin of her stomach inch by inch.

Kazari giggled, looking up at the intensity with which Mikoto stared at her now exposed stomach. "Please. Keep teaching me, Mikoto."

With Kazari's permission, Mikoto dove into her task with renewed vigor. Kazari's shirt was pushed further and further up until the underside of her bra peaked out from beneath. Kazari watched as Mikoto hesitated before looking up at her, eyes questioning. Kazari fought down her own nervous feelings, before meeting Mikoto's gaze and nodding.

Mikoto took a deep breath before pushing Kazari's shirt up and over the modest swell of her breasts. For a moment, she simply stared, entranced. "C...cute."

Beneath her, Kazari finished the job of removing her shirt. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her lip curled in a pout that only served to make her all the more adorable, and Mikoto laughed.

"Sorry, Kazari. You really are cute though." Fingers began to trace around her bra, and Kazari let out a soft gasp, her back arching slightly under the careful attention of her friend. "I wonder if these match your panties? Maybe I should call Saten-san and we can compare notes?"

Kazari's cheeks flared red at that, and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in her hands. But this was a new Uiharu Kazari, one that Mikoto had asked to do these things with. She wasn't going to back down just because she was embarrassed. "W-w-why don't you s-see for yourself?" This time she really did cover her face. After a moment of silence, she parted her fingers and peered between them to see a flabbergasted Mikoto.

"U-uh, yeah, I-I'll do that." That hadn't been the response Mikoto was expecting, clearly, but Kazari was determined not to back down now. Mikoto gulped, and Kazari's heart skipped a beat as her hands found the hem of her skirt and slowly began lifting it.

"W-wait!"

Mikoto froze, her eyes wide. Kazari's heart pounded in her chest, her nerves threatening to overwhelm her.

"Are you okay, Uiha… Kazari?" Mikoto's eyes shone with concern, and an incredible warmth spread through Kazari's body. Any lingering doubts she might have had faded in that instant, under the caring eyes of her friend. She knew then that if she needed to, if she even so much as hinted that she was uncomfortable, Mikoto would stop. The realization was enough to make her want to leap up and embrace the other girl, but she didn't. Instead, she gave Mikoto's blazer a hesitant tug, still struggling to find the courage to put her request into words.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I just thought y-you could… you know…" She could feel the heat radiating from her face and shrank back against the floor as Mikoto looked at her in confusion.

"If I could what?" Mikoto blinked, then looked down at Kazari's hand, still grasping her blazer, and her eyes widened realization. "Oh. Oh! Yeah, s-sure, sorry." She blushed, and Kazari melted. That had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

Kazari watched in rapt attention as Mikoto began to undo her blazer. Her fingers shook and she fumbled with the buttons, struggling to undo them. She gave a nervous chuckle, glancing back at Kazari, and a small smile crept onto Kazari's face, a giggle of her own escaping her lips. She'd never thought she'd see Mikoto nervous. Least of all because of _her_.

Finally, Mikoto managed to get the last of the buttons undone, sliding the blazer off and working on the white shirt underneath. Excitement was mounting in Kazari's body. Somehow, just watching Mikoto like this was making it harder to focus. Even though she wasn't trying to be seductive every button Mikoto managed to undo, revealing the perfect skin beneath, sent a thrill racing through Kazari's body, and she licked her lips.

Her shirt joined her blazer on the floor, leaving Mikoto topless save for her bra. Kazari was entranced, her eyes tracing the smooth curve of her belly, the little indentation of her belly button, the swell of her chest. She drank it all in as Mikoto sat there, utterly still. It wasn't until Mikoto reached behind her back and unhooked her bra that Kazari realized why the girl had been hesitating. The undergarment fell to the floor and Kazari gasped. Mikoto's breasts were on full display for her now, and a quick glance at the older girl's face confirmed that she was blushing just as fiercely as Kazari herself.

"Mikoto…" Kazari breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Without even thinking she reached out, taking one of Mikoto's breasts in her hand and marvelling at the soft, warm feel of it. Mikoto flinched, but didn't pull away. "You're so beautiful."

Mikoto laughed and turned away even as Kazari continued to massage her breast. "T-thanks, Kazari." Her blush deepened, and she took a shaky breath. "You… you know, no one has ever actually said that to me before."

For a moment, Kazari was sure she had misheard. She simply stared up at the other girl with an expression of disbelief on her face. How could that be possible? Mikoto was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen! How could it be that no one had ever told her how beautiful she was before?

"But you are! You really really are!" Kazari struggled to find the right words, the way to convince Mikoto of her sincerity, but she'd never really been that good at that kind of thing. "M-Mikoto… you're really the most beautiful girl I've ever met! I know other people think so too, so don't worry!"

Mikoto blinked in surprise, before a wide smile crossed her face and she pulled Kazari up off the ground and into a hug. Kazari's face pressed against Mikoto's chest and Mikoto rested her cheek against the top of Kazari's head. Gentle arms held her close, and after a moment's hesitation Kazari returned the embrace, closing her eyes and just enjoying the warm feeling of Mikoto's body pressed against hers.

"Thanks, Kazari. I… I really did need to hear that."

Kazari said nothing, simply tightening her grip in response. For so long, Mikoto had seemed almost unreachable, standing on a pillar that Kazari would never be able to reach. She shone with a radiance that made Kazari blush just to imagine. Mikoto was perfect, and when they met and Kazari had the chance to get to know the real Misaka Mikoto, she had not been disappointed. In addition to being strong and beautiful, she was smart and kind and everything that Kazari ever could have imagined.

But despite all that, despite being as close to perfect as anyone Kazari had ever met, it occurred to her now that maybe Mikoto herself hadn't seen herself that way. Maybe, just maybe, she had been as happy to meet Kazari as she had been to meet her. Standing so far above everyone else, walking in a place no one else could reach...

It must have been so lonely.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but Kazari fought them back. No, this was a happy moment. She would make sure Mikoto didn't have to feel that way again.

"Don't worry, Mikoto." Her voice was barely audible, not even a whisper. "I won't let you be alone."

Mikoto stiffened against her and for a moment Kazari worried she had said the wrong thing. The Mikoto shifted and their lips met again. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was full of desire and desperate passion and the need to just be close to another person, as close as possible, and Kazari returned it full force.

She pushed forward, slipping her tongue into Mikoto's mouth and knocking the older girl backwards onto the floor with a startled cry. She didn't stop though, and Mikoto shuddered beneath her. A thrill raced through her body, and she groped awkwardly around with her hand until she found Mikoto's breast again, squeezing the supple flesh and eliciting a moan from her partner.

Hands fumbled with the strap of her bra as she continued to grope Mikoto's chest, never breaking the kiss. Her free arm shook with the effort of holding herself up, but she hardly noticed and when Mikoto finally succeeded in removing her bra she let herself fall, running her hands through Mikoto's hair and rubbing their chests together in an attempt to feel as much of Mikoto as possible.

Her fingers traced intricate patterns across Mikoto's scalp, earning a sharp gasp from the electromaster that sent her heart racing. She'd never heard Mikoto make a sound like that before. Somehow, she doubted she had ever uttered anything even close in her life. And she, Uiharu Kazari, Level 1, had been the person to get Mikoto to make that sound. It was incredible.

"K-Kazari…" Mikoto moaned her name and Kazari thought her heart might explode. Never, not in a million years, would she have ever thought she'd get to hear Mikoto say her name like that.

She pushed into the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away, panting heavily. Her fingers were still entangled in Mikoto's hair, and the older girl stared up at her through heavily lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed and her modest chest heaving as she drew in giant gasps of air.

Something inside Kazari burned at the sight, desire mounting inside of her. Just from looking at her, she could tell Mikoto felt it too. She loosened her fingers from Mikoto's hair and gently stroked her cheek. Mikoto shivered slightly, but leaned her face into the touch.

They stayed like that, not speaking, for several moments, before Kazari managed to gather the courage to ask the question that was burning white hot inside of her.

"Mikoto… c-can we?" Even now she couldn't bring herself to finish, but she could tell by the look in her eyes that Mikoto knew what she meant. She nodded once, then shifted slightly so that Kazari was straddling her stomach.

Mikoto bit her lip and averted her gaze even as she undid the zipper of her skirt. "J-just so you know, I've never done anything like this before."

Kazari nodded, chuckling nervously as she mirrored Mikoto and slid out of her skirt. "Me n-neither. Actually, I um… well, I have thought about it before. With you, I mean."

Mikoto's eyes widened and she glanced back up at Kazari. "Really?"

"Y-yes." Kazari's face was burning scarlet, and she almost didn't notice when Mikoto's hand snaked around her neck and pulled her in until their foreheads were touching.

"I'll try to live up to your fantasies then," she whispered with a shy smile, and Kazari thought she just might burst into flames.

By now, Kazari was left in nothing but her panties (which did in fact match her bra) and Mikoto was in her shorts. Kazari hesitated, not really sure of how to proceed, and she could see the same uncertainty in Mikoto's eyes. Finally, after a moment of staring at each other, Kazari let her hand roam down Mikoto's torso, between the valley of her breasts, down the dip of her navel and to the border of her shorts. Mikoto jerked slightly as she teased along the edge of the fabric, but gave Kazari an almost imperceptible nod.

Kazari gulped, steeling herself, before she slipped her hand under Mikoto's shorts and into her panties. The result was immediate. Mikoto gasped, eyes widening, and Kazari froze, panic spearing her chest.

"I'm sorry! Misaka-san, are you okay?" Her instincts screamed at her to remove her hand, but she didn't dare move.

"N-no, I mean, yes, I'm fine." Mikoto seemed to be struggling to get herself back under control. "It's just… it feels so much better than when I do it."

Kazari breathed a sigh of relief. "O-oh, okay. Sorry."

Strong, gentle fingers grasped her chin, and Kazari found herself meeting Mikoto's warm gaze. "Don't apologize. I… I do want this, Kazari. And remember, it's Mikoto to you now, okay?"

For a moment Kazari was perplexed, and then she realized in her panic she had slipped and gone back to calling Mikoto "Misaka-san". She giggled, returning Mikoto's smile.

"Sorry, Mikoto. I'll remember from now on. I promise."

They smiled at each other, and then Kazari began to move her fingers. Mikoto groaned, arching her back and pushing herself against Kazari's hand. It was so warm, and Mikoto was already slick with excitement.

Kazari didn't have much experience with sex, but she wasn't completely ignorant. She had at least tried touching herself before, with varying degrees of success. But there was something about touching Mikoto that was entirely different, and excited her in a way she had never before experienced. She rubbed her fingers up and down, marvelling at the feeling of the delicate flesh parting for her fingers, allowing her to slip inside.

As soon as she did, Mikoto let out a cry, shakily gripping Kazari's shoulder as her body shook gently. This time though, Kazari didn't stop. She let her finger explore, sliding along inside of Mikoto and watching intently to see how each spot affected her friend.

Here, a twitch. A little deeper earned her a moan. Curling her finger slightly elicited a gasp and a tightening of the hand that was on her shoulder. It was thrilling and fascinating and exciting, and all Kazari could think about was that she wanted more.

Then she felt something rub against her panties, and she gasped. Mikoto's fingers slipped past the fabric and found the sensitive nub of her clitoris, massaging it gently. Kazari let out a long, low whine, her body shuddering with pleasure. She'd never been able to make herself feel this way, and Mikoto was able to do it almost without effort. Was the older girl really that much better, or was it simply because it was Mikoto's fingers on her that she felt this way?

Mikoto began to rub her harder, and Kazari gasped sharply. Her hips began to move without her even realizing it, desperate to feel more of Mikoto's touch. Her finger worked rapidly inside of Mikoto, delving into her in an attempt to make the other girl feel as good as she was making her feel.

The hand on her shoulder vanished, Kazari felt something grasp her free hand. She wove her fingers with Mikoto's gripping her tightly. She felt Mikoto squeeze back, and she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It was all too much, too wonderful. Even if she never felt have as happy as she did in this moment ever again, she would be content.

"M-Mikoto!" she whimpered as Mikoto's fingers worked their magic and pushed her closer and closer to her limit. "I-I can't… I'm g-going to…"

"Shh it's okay." Mikoto's voice was gentle and soothing, and she leaned in, placing a tender kiss on Kazari's lips. "Me too."

Mikoto's hips bucked against her finger, and suddenly Kazari knew that she was at her limit too. Their lips met in short, breathless kisses. Kazari leaned in pressing her cheek against Mikoto's just as she was pushed over the edge.

"Ah! Mikotooo!" Her whole body shook with the release, a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt in her life washing over her in a wave that blanked her mind and sapped all her strength.

She was just returning to her sense when she felt Mikoto give one last, frantic buck beneath her, before she tightened around her finger, pulling her hand from Kazari's panties and holding her close.

"K-Kazari! I'm - ah!" Kazari could feel Mikoto's entire body shaking as her orgasm crashed down upon her, and she held her breath as she watched the older girl ride it out. It was incredible to watch, and she realized in that instant that she'd never before seen anything so amazing.

Finally, the moment passed, and Mikoto seemed to shed her tension, leaving her a panting, trembling mess. Kazari pulled her hand out from Mikoto's shorts, the other girl giving a soft whimper as she pulled her finger out, and then collapsed, panting against her friend. Her lover.

It took a long time for either of them to catch their breath, and longer still before Kazari found the courage in her to speak.

"Mikoto," she said with a contented sigh, "that was amazing."

Beneath her, Mikoto gave a nervous chuckle and reached out to stroke a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Yeah, it was. Thank you, Kazari."

Kazari picked herself up, managing to slide off of Mikoto and sit up. "W-what for? I'm the one that should be thanking you!"

Mikoto sat up, propping herself up on one hand while the other sought out Kazari's. "Maybe." She raised Kazari's hand to her lips and gently kissed each of her fingers. "But really, thank you."

"Well then... you're welcome, Mikoto. Thank you for letting me be here with you." Her cheeks reddened. Even after what they'd just done together, she still felt embarrassed saying something like that.

Mikoto slid next to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "I hope you'll be willing to stay with me for a long time then, Kazari."

Kazari was left momentarily speechless, before her face split in a wide smile. Tears sprang to her eyes but she wiped them away before leaning in and kissing Mikoto on the cheek.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you, Mikoto."

* * *

><p>AN: This was written as a pairing challenge from Digeridoodler and Cun. If this managed to amuse you a little, be sure to check out Cun's story, "Gigantic" that was written as a part of the same challenge. I started this one ages ago, and thought I'd finally finish it and put it up in between working on my other stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
